Mira (Pan's Ascent)
Mira is an antagonist of Pan's Ascent. He first speaks in the Time Patrol Training Saga, but makes his first physical appearance in the Attack of the Saiyans Saga. Overview Appearance Personality Relationships Towa Grateful to his creator, he is typically duty-bound to Towa and does what he can to aid her in accomplishing her goals. Mira sometimes finds himself trying to advise Towa when he believes there is a means to her goal or an issue she has overlooked, but out of respect, he would never find himself attempting to order her around or take direct control himself. History Sparring Bot Originally, Mira had no name and was simply a mechanical sparring robot created by Towa designed to push trainee Time Patrollers to their limits by increasing its capabilities incrementally, ensuring the trainees would be able to adapt and be ready for life-or-death battles. Against three average-level Saiyan trainees, Mira seemed ineffective initially, but upon gauging their power, it defeated the three with ease. When pitted against Hale (who was just a trainee then), the two engaged in a much longer bout, with the two seemingly dead-even throughout until Hale overpowered it. However, a malfunction occurred, causing Mira's power to continually grow rather than at a measured pace, and its safety measures failed. This led to it lashing out not only at Hale, but also at Trunks, knocking him out of play, and the trainees around it. Now unable to hold back, it was a danger to the trainees, being easily capable of critically injuring and killing those it faced. When Mira went for a beam attack to strike all three of the Saiyan trainees, Hale moved in front of it and redirected it into himself, nearly killing him. Right after, Mira almost seemed to figure out it wasn't acting like it was programmed and began to stand by, to which Trunks sliced it in two down the middle, putting an end to the failed sparring robot. Becoming Mira When Towa went rogue with the intent of changing history herself and fled Toki Toki City, she took the remains of the sparring robot with her. Isolated on her own in the Demon Realm of her universe, Mira's creator not only intended to rebuild it, but to make it far more than a simple machine. To that end, its entire body was combined with demon, Earthling, and Saiyan DNA among others. Now given blue skin and white hair, artificial organs, and a power-regulating suit, Mira was nearly complete, save for his mind. Towa crafted an artificial intelligence far more akin to real sentience, allowing Mira to think his own thoughts independent of his creator. Upon his completion, Towa took much time to bond with him, creating a bond between the two. Thankful for Towa for his creation and for not being made a mindless slave with no will of his own, Mira sees her as his one and closest friend, and one he would do anything for. As Towa began her plans to alter the past, Mira grew eager to assist her however he could. Abilities As a sparring robot, Mira defeated three Saiyan Time Patrol trainees with ease upon adapting to their power, then had a much more even bout with Hale until it malfunctioned, becoming a danger to all the trainees around it. When he was reconstructed into his own being, Mira demonstrated his sheer might in his first battle against the Time Patroller Pan. Even upon her withstanding battle against the likes of the Saibamen, Nappa, Vegeta, and his Great Ape form, her attacks did little to no damage to him. He was fast enough to easily intercept her attacks when he desired to, and Pan striking his body with her hand ended up hurting her instead of him. Category:Nkstjoa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Hybrids Category:Earthlings Category:Demons Category:Saiyans